Truth adventure
by Q.Jenna
Summary: Septimus Heap is kidnapped. The kidnapper wants Jenna but Beetle goes with her. There are dangers on the way that might kill them. Will they servive?P.S.I changed name for some reasons
1. At the Ship

_This is my first fanfic please r&r._

_This story starts from when Jenna and Beetle and Septimus came back from Syren__  
><em>_Disclaim:I don't owe any of Septimus Heap's stories they all are for the great author Angie Sage_

Chapter one

Jenna woke up with a loud noise coming from down of the ship she thought it might be Tertius Fume and his army again but then she remembered that they are no longer existing so she went down to check out what is making all these noise. When she went down she heard her real father's voice Milo Banda and Septimus, and the she realized that they were fighting she wanted to go and stop them but then she heard Beetle whisper "No, they are both angry now, later you can talk with them."

Jenna was surprised about what Beetle just said so she answered" why are they fighting?"

"You know it's a bit complicated. Ummm… you wouldn't like it."Said Beetle.

Jenna said "I don't like it already Beetle please tell me. If we can't talk here let's go to my cabin." Beetle nodded .

At Jenna's cabin Jenna said "Ok now tell me."

"You see when at that night that we went from the ship to Syren you choosed me and Sep over your dad and he got angry after we went out from Syren you just sat and talked with Septimus and sometimes me so your dad thought that you are in love with Septimus and his in love with you and obviously he didn't like Septimus at all so he started to tell Septimus how beautiful Syrah is to make him let go of you , but when he saw Septimus still pays more attention to you he got angry and now they're fighting about you and how dare Septimus play with you." Beetle said all in one breath.

Jenna was quiet for a minute but then she stood up to go to the place where Septimus and Milo were fighting. Beetle tried to stop her but as always Jenna was faster.

"How dare you play with my only daughter?"

"I never played with her and since when you care about my sister you always are at seas."

"How dare…?"

"STOP IT" Jenna yelled, she looked very angry and they went quiet they both stared at Jenna until Septimus said" Jen, I can explain…" but Milo didn't let him to finish he told Septimus "My daughter is a Princess call her Princess Jenna."

"I know what to call my best friend thanks."

Jenna angrily said "Milo, Sep just stop it you are fighting on something that is not true and Milo what makes you think I am in love with Sep?" Milo didn't answer and stared at Jenna,Septimus hated seeing her upset and angry so he took Jenna to her cabin they needed to talk,alone.

_**note:Please r&r 'cause I need inspiration for the rest of the story if the reviews were more than 10 I will continue I promise.**_


	2. Invitation

_**Chapter two is up  
>Before reading the story read this I will have to write a week later 'cause Darke came out which was awesome so let me cut this short. I don't own any of Septimus Heap books and Happy reading<strong>_

In the cabin told Jenna everything except the fact that he has grown to care about Syrah , he felt uncomfortable not telling Jenna the truth but it was the only way.

Beetle felt irritated, he couldn't help but to feel that Jenna is in love with Septimus.

But the only feeling Jenna was having there was anger, who knew her own father will think like this.

Until end of the trip which was that day they didn't talk.

_**A week later after the Darke Domain **_

Jenna was on her way to the Wizard tower and Manuscriptforum to invite Septimus and Beetle to the Christmas party and also talk with Beetle, since her late birthday party she hadn't seen him. Jenna was so lost in her thoughts that she went _through _the ghost of Alther Mila who was talking with Alice.

"Jenna be careful." Said Alice

"Oh sorry Alther I didn't see you, hi Alice." Jenna said surprised to see them.

"It's ok so where were you going in such a hurry?" asked Alther while standing up

"Just going to invite Sep to the Christmas party. That reminds me will you and Alice come?" Jenna said in a hurry, she didn't want Alther or Alice ask about Beetle 'cause the last time she hugged him they were in the middle of people and everyone were saying that they have a relationship she was tired of telling he's not her boyfriend.

"Of course we'll come." Said Alice " Jenna will you invite the Chief Hermetic Scribe?"

"Yes I will, now sorry but I have to go it's getting dark." Said Jenna hoping that no one would stop her. "Ok you can go." Said Alther Smiling and Jenna ran off.  
>Soon she arrived at the Wizard Tower she said the password and went of the stairs, when she knocked Septimus opened the door and said " Hi Jen, HIT THE DECK."<p>

Jenna ducked and went inside" What's going on here? ohmygosh Sep what happened to you? it's like you went to a war." She said when she looked at him closely, his hair was untidy and he had a lot of scars

Septimus opened his mouth to answer but another voice came from the kitchen

"When I tell you that your dish is 25.76823% dirty you throwing things at me if you were my worker I would have fired you long ago."

"Why are they fighting this time?" Said Jenna not surprised ever since the day Jillie Djin was ghost she was fighting with Marcia.

"Duck and follow me." Whispered Septimus. Jenna bended her knees and followed him to his room, Septimus quickly closed the door.

"Ok I know they are different but can't they get along? I mean it's only a year not forever." Jenna said

"Actually no, I told Marcia the same thing she said ok but on one condition that Jillie Djin doesn't calculate anything for her but Jillie Djin is still doing it. So what brings you here?" Said Septimus with a grin on his face

"I came here to invite you and Marcia to the Christmas party."

"Will you invite Beetle?" Septimus said suddenly his face went serious

"Yes why you ask?" Said Jenna irritated from this question

"Then I'll come with you." Said Septimus he and Jenna went to the wizard ways so they can go to Manuscriptforum. When they reached there they saw Foxy opening the door for them.

"Thank you Foxy. Would you take us to the Chief Hermetic Scribe's room?' Said Jenna a little uncomfortable for calling Beetle that

"Of course you highness, please follow me." The followed him through a very confusing way  
>"Please wait here." Said Foxy and went forward "Beetle the Queen is here."<p>

"Really?" Said Beetle pleased that Jenna finally came to visit him and didn't brought Sep "So bring her inside."

"Ok." Said Foxy on his way to Jenna and Septimus he remembered that he had forgotten to tell be Septimus Heap was there also "You may go in."

"Thanks Foxy." Said Septimus, he and Jenna went inside

"Hey Beetle." Said Septimus with a smile

"Hi Sep I didn't know you were here… umm …. So where is Jenna?" asked Beetle with a forced smile.

"She's here… where is she?" Septimus said this while looking around.

"Thanks Foxy bye." They heard Jenna's voice, she came inside and smiled

"What was that about?" Asked Septimus

"Nothing you would be interested in…hi Beetle how are you?" She said happily it was good to see beetle and she was surprised how grown up he was looking, she didn't know why but suddenly she wished that Septimus wasn't there.

"Hi Jenna, I'm fine thank you, if I knew you guys were coming I would clean this office." Beetle said this time with real smile. Septimus felt like his an outsider for not talking so he said

"Are you joking? The main and good part of Manuscriptforum is the untidiness, don't you think Jen?"

"Yes that's the main part." She said now wishing so hard for Septimus to leave she wanted to talk to Beetle alone but she knew that Septimus was not going to leave so she just said " Beetle I came here to invite you and your mother for Christmas party in the castle. Will you come?"

Beetle looked in Jenna's eyes he felt there's something she wasn't telling him like he was and stranger he just said " Of course." Also wishing for Septimus to leave so he could ask her what's wrong " Do you guys care for a Frizz Fruit?"

"Yup I'm so thirsty." Said Septimus

"Jenna what about you?" Asked Beetle looking at her, it was like she's in another world.  
>" Jenna… are you listening?"<p>

"Oh yes I am…Umm… sorry you guys I have to go." She said even though she wanted to drink that Frizz Fruit.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow." She said while she was going.

Beetle was desperate then suddenly Septimus said "Like what is going on?"


	3. Fizz Fruit

_**Chapter 3  
>Before I begin I wanted to ask you to subscribe this story so that way you can continue reading easily and I'll be so happy. Thanks<strong>_

The last thing Beetle wanted to do was drinking Fizz Fruit with his angry best friend.

"Ok Beetle tell me now what is between you and Jenna." Said Septimus

"Nothing of course. What makes you say that?" Said Beetle trying to be normal

"Let's see whenever you make a mistake in front of her you will work double hard after that to make up for it, you blush and become extremely happy when she says something good about you and lot's more." Said Septimus breathless

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Said Beetle but the way he was speaking was almost as if he accepted this.

Septimus sighted "Beetle, listen if anyone is going to be my sister's boyfriend I'll be glad that it's you. But answer me did something happened between you two like something I don't know about?"

Beetle slowly said "You mean you don't love her?"

-Of course not and if you like her I think this Christmas party is the best time to tell her.

"No I can't because..." Beetle's words were cut by Marcia's arrival

She was very angry " SEPTIMUS HEAP WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?THAT EVIL WOMAN ALMOST KILLED ME AND BEETLE YOU SHOULD COME TOO SHE WAS YOUR BOSS SO YOU KNOW HOW TO STOP ?"

Septimus stood up fast it was a big mistake leaving Marcia alone with Jillie Djinn and said "Sorry Marcia I was just talking to Beetle and I lost track of time. I'm coming now."

Beetle stood up but didn't go front he didn't want to see his old boss "Marcia I can't come I have tons of work to do at the Manuscriptforum." Marcia nodded and went out with Septimus after five minutes Beetle looked out to make sure that they're gone. He told himself "Come on Beetle, Jenna is your friend go and ask her what is wrong maybe you can help." On his way out he remembered a big BUT –The Christmas party was tomorrow night and he still didn't told his mother.

_**Ok, I know this chapter was so short and kind of boring but I promise to make up at the next chapter which is the Christmas party and please R&R and Thanks Bye.**_


	4. Christmas Party

_**Chapter 4**_

Jenna was getting ready for the Christmas Party (Ball), she was wearing a long red dress with her hair styled. She was hoping that was good enough

-Jenna, what are you doing up there? all the guests are here.

"One moment mom." Said Jenna while putting on her necklace, but she took it off she didn't want to wear that or anything than her dress and shoes, it was too much for her age.

Jenna went out from her room looked one minute inside the ball room without being detected by anyone inside the ball…

"Miss are you lost?" Said Beetle who saw Jenna from back, who didn't recognize her.

"Miss?" Jenna looked puzzled.

"Jenna it's you. I'm so glad I finally found you, I was just searching outside right now." Said Beetle with a very big smile he thought Jenna is looking so beautiful(even more than usual) and grown up in that dress.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost in thought I guess." Said Jenna

"Well how about we continue this conversation inside, the weather is kind of cloudy." Said Beetle while looking at sky.

Jenna also looked up " Jillie Djinn said by her calculations at 11:00 Pm sharp it'll rain and now it's 10:00 Pm."

"So we better get inside." Beetle said opening the doors for Jenna to get in glad that he was late

"Hi Jen, have you seen Beetle?Oh your there, hi Beet." Said Septimus

"Hey Sep." Said Beetle and Jenna together and then they both smiled

"Have you seen him?" Said Jenna

"Who?" Said Beetle irritated even on ball Jenna was not thinking of him

"Merrin Merdith." Said Jenna nervously

"You invited him also? In case you have forgotten he tried to kill you, Beetle, Marcia, me and many others." Said Septimus angrily

Jenna looked sad so Beetle came to help her still thinking Jenna is hiding something from him

" Marcia said everyone need second chance." He said slowly

"Beetle's right , but beside of talking you should go and welcome guests." Said Marcia from they're back " The dance starts in 5 minutes and you are still talking" she resumed

"Ok Marcia." Said Jenna happy that the conversation had ended she went forward to welcome to Lucy and Simon, Beetle wanted to go and check on his mother but Septimus said " Hold on Beetle" the he lowered his voice "I know I told you the ball is the best time to tell Jenna that you like her but not from the beginning."

"What are you saying? I haven't told her anything."

"Then why you came inside with her?" Septimus asked wishing Beetle was more expert on this

"I came inside with her 'because I saw her by accident and now I have to go and find my mom." Said Beetle fast and went why recently Septimus is so annoying and interested in these things.

"Let the dance begin." Said a small man with a funny voice Jenna couldn't help but to laugh

"May I have this dance?" A voice came

Jenna turned around it was Merrin Meredith and he looked better, she thought that it was only polite to accept and so she said "Of course."

On the other hand Beetle who was waiting for this opportunity looked sadly as Jenna dancing with Merrin he told himself "Come on Beetle there are ither dances, just stay close to her so you'd be the first."

The dance was actually horrible Merrin was destroying Jenna's feet with his dancing and the worst thing was the song was so long and fast so Jenna just wanted it to stop and so it did Jenna quickly went away and sited her feet was burning but she knew she can't get her shoes off.

"How was the dance?" Said Beetle who came forward to ask Jenna for dance

"The Dance? Awful my feet is paining a lot."

Beetle who was forcing himself not to smile asked her "So you won't dance with anyone else?"

-Not if that person doesn't know how.

"Well, will you dance with me? And don't worry I can dance." Said Beetle

Jenna looked up and smiled "Sure."

They went both got up and went to the dance hall. Everyone looked at them when they started to dance, "Beetle is right he is a good dancer. I wonder how many girls danced with him?" Jenna said with her self

"Beetle where did you learn to dance?" asked Jenna.

"Nowhere, this is my first time." Said Beetle he didn't believe that he was really dancing with Jenna.

"Well you are pretty good." Jenna said with smile but Beetle still could see the sadness in her eyes

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Said Beetle

"Nothings wrong." Said Jenna avoiding Beetle's eyes she didn't know how he found out she was sad and she didn't know what would Beetle say if she would tell him

"Nothing? Then why I feel my friend is sad? Or is it you can't trust me." Beetle said still trying to look in Jenna's eyes he had to find out

"No it's not that, really. I trust you." Said Jenna

"Not enough to tell me what's bothering you?" Said Beetle

Jenna couldn't take this anymore she hadn't talked about it since Marcia told her "The truth is something's been annoying me and that is…" But the truth was told by Marcia herself who came over with Septimus

"Jenna this is your last with boys you already know. Don't you remember I told you that from the boys you meet here you can find a nice guy? and by Queen law you must have boyfriend before age 15." Said Marcia fast.

Jenna was shocked she didn't want to tell Beetle like this now what he would think about her.

Beetle couldn't believe it Jenna finding a partner and the thing which was bothering Jenna was him but she couldn't tell.

Septimus looked at Beetle's and Jenna's face Jenna was pale but Beetle was like a ghost, Septimus thought Marcia sure knew how to crash a party and he saw neighter Jenna or Beetle could talk so he said "It's just one night Marcia ,ok? Then he showed Beetle and Jenna with his head.

"You're right sorry for bothering you continue your dance." She said then she went and took Septimus with him.

Jenna and Beetle were both quite until end of the dance and when the dance ended they quickly fell apart.

Beetle couldn't stay there another minute but it was raining and his mother would be sick so he decided to leave and ask Septimus to bring his mother and so he went out from the corridors.

Jenna noticed that Beetle was gone she needed to explain to him so she went after him.

Septimus saw her and followed her.

_**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it oh and from now I tell you my next chapter name will be "Rainfall" and please tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter, I think I would add a little adventure all drama or romance is boring,right?**_


	5. Rainfall

_**Chapter 5 is here I think next chapter it'll be start for Romance+Drama+Adventure. How about we start this chapter?**_

When Jenna went outside it was raining very hard and she was wearing short sleeved dress but this time she didn't actually care, all she could think about was where could Beetle be going before 12 pm and then she saw him

"Beetle, where are you going?" she said loudly so he could hear her then she ran to catch up with him.

Beetle heard her voice but he wasn't the only one who heard it Septimus also heard it but since he didn't want them to see him he just went a little forward.

Beetle turned back and saw Jenna running toward him he knew a moment later with that dress she would catch cold "Jenna, go inside it's cold out here you'll be sick."

Jenna stopped in front of him and said "I don't care about cold now would you tell me where are you going?"

"Home , I'm a little tired." Said Beetle

"Please at least wait until midnight, it's Christmas." Said Jenna

"It's best if I go home, besides I don't want to upset Marcia." Said Beetle trying to be calm

"Why you should upset her?" Jenna asked wanting Beetle just to come inside

"Jenna please listen to me. Now that we are grown up it's not good for you to be seen with me and since by Queen Law you must find a boyfriend before you are 15 years old if they see me they might think wrong." Beetle said this with a very slow voice that could easily show his sadness even though he tried to hide it.

"You think I care about Queen Law or what people think? Well if you do think I care then I'm going to say that you're wrong 'cause I don't." Said Jenna "and if you won't come to party then I won't go too."

Beetle looked at her, he knew the look on her face and he knew she wouldn't change her mind in million years "Ok, I'll come but only until 12 o'clock." He said

"12:30 it is." Said Jenna

"Let's go inside before we become rain itself." Said Beetle with smile when Jenna saw his smile she also smiled and took his hand and led him to the castle

Septimus quickly went inside before anyone of them could see him thinking why Jenna was acting like that he had to talk with her, after all she was his sister.

When Jenna and Beetle went inside it was almost 12 o'clock and everyone were bringing out they're gifts

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, MERRY CHRISTMAS." Everyone said together smiling at each other and started giving gifts

Septimus had bought Jenna a small but beautiful pocket knife and Jenna bought him the "Wizards Charms and Spells" book they both hugged each other and said merry Christmas. Jenna was looking for Beetle to give him his present then she saw him giving his present to his mother and hugging her, Jenna thought he is so nice to do that no boy of his age would hug his mother in public, Jenna went forward to give his present but a voice stopped her

"Just look at the queen acting like she is still 10 years old I don't know why they let her to rule this country." Said one voice that stopped Jenna from moving another voice answered the first one

"Totally, I mean come on if she was a good queen at least she would stay in her country not go to some stupid adventures with her brother…"

This time a man voice came "Brother? They are not siblings but you can tell they are friends and I don't know why she takes that other boy with her everywhere." Again the woman voice came "Haven't you heard the news that she loves him and is forcing him to be with her?"

Jenna couldn't listen to them anymore, they're words were ripping her heart to pieces she had to leave and figure out how to solve this.

Beetle who saw Jenna looking at him went forward but for some reason Jenna just ran to him and gave him his present then went back and left he wanted to follow her but there were too many people and so he lost her but he knew where she might go.

* * *

><p>Jenna was sitting near a lake, (Not many people knew about it) she was trying not to cry and be strong but she couldn't it was too much for her so she burst into tears, crying really hard<p>

"What's wrong?" Beetle's voice came slowly

Fast Jenna wiped her face and tried to smile "Nothing… mmm…. How did you find me?"

"I know you so well, in fact I know that when you are sad you want to be alone in nature, but this time you're not alone because I'm not going to let you. Now please tell me what's wrong?" He said

"Nothing special just small things that you would actually think they are nothing or even laugh at them." Said Jenna

"I will never laugh at anything that makes you sad, but I know lately you don't cry much and you never cried about anything like this." Said Beetle with slow but serious tune

That was the last straw for Jenna so again she bursted into tears and this time even harder

"I'm tired…I really am tired, Beetle…everyone hate me…they think I'm a horrible queen." She said while crying Beetle sated next to her and putted his arms around her "Now, now tell me everything maybe I can help."

Jenna told him everything she heard except the last part which was about Beetle. Beetle was a good listener he became so sad for her that he hugged her harder this time and Jenna hid her face in his arms

"You mustn't listen to what others say, they talk about everything, good or bad but most of the time the bad things." He said

"But what they say is true I'm never in my country and the queens must be great thinkers but me…I'm just 14 they expect so much from me." Jenna said still crying but calmer; she never knew how good friend Beetle was

"Yes they do expect so much from you, do you know why?" Beetle said

"No" Said Jenna now crying less

"Because you are special, specially to me." Said Beetle happy that he was able to calm her, he smiled

Jenna took her head back and also smiled "Thanks" she said. Beetle wiped her tears for her wanting to tell her how he feels about her or just hug her again and stay close to her forever but it was not the time so his hand stopped on her face but he still was smiling, she really was beautiful

"We better go it's almost 2 am." Beetle said suddenly came to his senses

"Yes we should, mom must be worried sick." She said and got up "Hey almost forgot, did you open your gift?"

"No I wanted to open it with you and here's your gift." Said Beetle blushing hard for some reason Jenna also blushed when she took the gift. Beetle had given her a locket that wrote Jenna on it with stones and inside it was her picture with him "Oh Beetle thank you, I love it." She hugged him

Beetle was also happy his gift was a "_See through_" glasses, it also could be used to see ghosts "Cool gift thanks." He hugged her back

They walked to palace, Jenna said "Good night and thanks for everything." She wanted to go but something stopped her. She didn't know why but she turned back and kissed Beetle on his chick "Merry Christmas" she said slowly and waved him bye

"Merry Christmas" Beetle also waved, could this night be any better?

They fell apart but Marcia's voice came "Jenna, Septimus has been kidnapped." Beetle and Jenna both looked at her with horror in they're eyes

"Sep!" They both said together

_**Another chapter is over. I really hope you liked it and I ask you again to subscribe and R&R my story and forgive my mistakes or if the story became boring after all it's my first time.**_


	6. The Adventure begins

_**Chapter 6… Before I start I have to say Thank you everyone for your great support, you don't know how happy and excited I feel when I see the review e-mail on my mail box and here's chapter 6:**_

Marcia showed the dragon ring and an envelope in Manuscriptforum to Beetle and Jenna. They didn't go to castle so no one would know

"These are all what's left." Said Marcia

Jenna gasped "What's envelope." Marcia opened it and began reading:

"_If you want to see Septimus Heap again, you must come to the ice tower with the queen  
>or you'll never see your dear apprentice again maybe I'll send a finger of his to you, but I'm<br>not that mean even if you send only the queen it's ok, and remember no one can come with you or her  
>and you alone aren't enough and hurry you only have three days' time until your apprentice meets a tragic end."<em>

"Who is it from?" Asked Beetle

"No clue but I must go and … Jenna I can't force you but if you…" Said Marcia when Jenna came into her word "I'm coming, we'll leave now." Then she resumed "Marcia, the person who kidnapped Sep said "_if you send only the queen it's ok" _so I will go there alone."

Beetle who couldn't even of Jenna going alone on this dangerous mission said "No way I'm not letting you go all by yourself."

"Beetle you can't come, they don't want you so they can kill you easily and besides aren't you the chief hermetic scribe? You also have responsibilities here." Said Jenna hesitantly

"None of you will go." Said Marcia like she was in a brawl

"Marcia, for the first time I'm going to use my powers as queen and command you to stay at palace and as for Beetle…mmm" Jenna said looking for a law for Chief hermetic scribes but she found none

"Yup you can order Marcia but there are no queen laws for me so I will come and Foxy can be on my place until we come back." Said Beetle with a small grin

"Beetle, are you crazy they will kill you?" Said Jenna wanting to cry, why everything was so hard?

"I know, but there is a small chance that we both plus Sep get out alive. Don't you agree Marcia?"

Marcia knew with Jenna's orders she couldn't go so she had given up "I can't come with you, but Beetle can come and he will be a great help considering that he is older." Then she resumed "Take these safe charms they'll help you along your way."

"Ok, Beetle comes but let's go tomorrow morning at 6 am, it's almost 3 so I'll have enough time to pack everything we might need." Said Jenna while standing up

* * *

><p>It was 5 am that Beetle rushed into Jenna's room. Jenna got shocked she hadn't gotten chance to change her ball gown and she hadn't packed everything and also hadn't figured out how to bring all those stuff<p>

"Beetle, it's 5 I said 6, what's the rush?" She asked

Beetle came across the room and got hold of Jenna's arm "The witches are here and they're looking for you, Marcia gave me this charm so we can go somewhere safe."

"But I hadn't packed everything we might need and …" Jenna heard a scream and stopped, Beetle helped her up "No, no time we have to leave now."

"One minute." Said Jenna and ran to her closet and took a small bag then ran to Beetle "Alright let's go…mmm…where are we going?"

"The nearest place to the Ice tower, the Dark Forest."

"Then let's go." Jenna said and took Beetle's hand but suddenly she heard Sarah's scream "MOM." She wanted to go but Beetle took her hand very tight that it was impossible for her to move and then he took out the charm Marcia had given him

"_Teleport us to the Dark Forest  
>Teleport us safe without a sound."<em>

He said and then the next thing Jenna and Beetle saw was woods and trees

"Why did brought us here? didn't you heard mom's scream?" Said Jenna angrily

Beetle was going to put up safe charms "I heard her but I knew that the only thing witches wanted was you."

Jenna couldn't imagine what those witches could do to Sarah and Silas or everyone else in the palace "Why on earth the witches would want me?"

"There is a _magykal_ barrier on the castle that only the princesses and queens can get through it and witches want you to do their dirty work for them." Said Beetle coming to Jenna

"Oh , that's why." Said Jenna "What will happen to the others?"

"They'll be fine. Now we must find something to use as a tent and clothes considering that you didn't brought the stuff." Said Beetle

"Say no more, I got this one covered. I brought the emergency bag that Marcia gave me." Said Jenna showing Beetle the little bag then she putted her hand inside it "It must be around here somewhere…got it." She gave the tent to Beetle

Beetle was so impressed "Cool, now for some clothes…"

Again Jenna putted her hand inside "Marcia said she putted some clothes, hey I found them." She said then she took out a warm shirt, jeans and boots for Beetle, but when she took out her clothes she was so disappointed it was also warm shirt and jeans and boots but the it was high heels boots "Gosh I can never wear these."

"You better put them on after all this is a rescue mission not a picnic." Said Beetle and went inside the tent to change then he came out and Jenna went in

Jenna came out while looking at the boots "Even though they are high heels but they are comfortable as normal shoes." She sat down and looked up at sky "I hope Sep's fine."

"He'll be fine once we found him but now you need to rest you've been up all night." Said Beetle firmly

"What about Sep?" Asked Jenna

"Don't worry while your sleep I'll try to locate his location." Said Beetle thinking if his best friend wasn't kidnapped this could actually be good

"And you? You've been up all night too."

"I'm stronger than you,but if you want we can turn 3 hours shifts." Said Beetle

Jenna got up "Ok, then wake up me after 3 hours." and she went inside

* * *

><p>Septimus woke up in a dirty dungeon tied up then he heard a woman's laughter<p>

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He shouted bravely

Then he heard footsteps on stairs, it was a witch

"I'm Linda and it's not what I want from you. You gave me everything I need to make your foolish sister come here." Said Linda and continued laughing cruelly

All of Septimus's courage went away and he prayed that Jenna won't come to find him, but he knew somehow that Jenna was coming

_**Another chapter is up and I hoped you liked it.I promise to upload chapter** **this month**_


	7. Surprise

_**Chapter 7…I hope you liked the last chapter and I apologize from those who read this fanfiction for romance or drama 'cause the last chapter wasn't exactly romance neither drama but good news there going to be lots of that in the next few chapters and this of course and I also have to apologize for my late update my internet connection was kind of lost. Enjoy**_

"Jen…Jen…help me." Said Septimus walking in darkness

Jenna was running to him "I'm coming Sep, hold on, hold on." Then everything went dark and Septimus as gone, Jenna was screaming "SEP, SEP, SEPPPPPPPP…"

Jenna was dreaming of all that but screaming and crying in reality "SEP, SEP…"

Beetle heard her and went inside the tent then he saw her struggling and screaming he took her arms and shacked her "Jenna wake up, wake up."

Jenna opened her eyes breathless she said "Sep is …"

"Sep is what?"

"In danger." Jenna finished

"Danger? What are you talking about?" Beetle looked confused

Jenna came to realize that was only a nightmare but she was still scared she cried "I kept seeing him in dark…so dark." Beetle hugged her "Don't worry, he'll be alright. It was just a nightmare."

Jenna stopped crying and stood up trying to keep her balance "You're right I'm just over reacting. What time is it?"

Beetle stood up "9 am." Thinking since last night Jenna had become so weak, under her eyes were purple and she couldn't stand properly

"9? Beetle, why you didn't wake me after 3 hours?" Said Jenna

"I thought you needed to rest and now you can sleep again." He said

"No, you haven't slept and you'll need your strength. Don't worry about our safety, I'll guard the tent." She said and pushed Beetle to bed

"Then you eat something you didn't eat last night." Said Beetle sitting on the bed

Jenna was on her way out "I'll prepare something until you wake up." She looked at Beetle "Umm… Beetle how long so you think we should stay here?"

"Until the portal to the Ice Tower is open." Beetle said trying to keep his eyes open

"Ok, then I'll…I'll do everything just sleep." Said Jenna didn't know why she felt weird being this close to Beetle, she was also close to him in the islands of Syren but now she felt different, very different

"Jenna." Said Beetle

Jenna looked back "Yes?"

"Be careful and wake me up after 1 hour." Said Beetle while lying down

"Ok as you say." She smiled then went outside

Beetle was lying down thinking about what had happen during these few hours, for one minute he actually thought that Jenna might like him but then he snapped at himself and said if she liked you she would stay at Hermetic Chamber after 2 days suspension not go out after you woke up and…  
>he's thought stopped 'cause he fell sleep<p>

Marcia was rushing to the Wizard Tower she had to call all the sickbay staff, the witches had injured so many people in the palace specially Silas and Sarah

Marcia putted her voice on echo "All the sickbay staff go to the palace, immediately."  
>With her voice all the sickbay staff came out and followed her to the palace. When they reached the palace Marcia divided the staff fast. She wanted to go and see if she can connect to Jenna and Beetle or find out who's behind all of these but Sarah's weak voice stopped her "Marcia, Marcia"<p>

Marcia turned back and went toward Sarah she was seriously injured "Yes?"

"Marcia, where are Septimus and Jenna? Are they safe? Did the witches hurt them?" Said Sarah

"Septimus and Jenna?...well they are both at the Wizard tower don't worry they're all right." Said Marcia didn't want Sarah to know about kidnapping and Jenna's rescue mission

Sarah smiled weakly "Thanks" then fell sleep

Marcia turned back, she felt a little guilty but she pushed it away she had other things to do

Beetle woke up with a good smell, just that he found out how hungry he was and now that he had slept he felt stronger. He went out from the tent and saw two cooked eggs but there was no sign of Jenna "Jenna, Jenna, Jenna where are you?" He shouted worried

"I'm here, why are you shouting?" Said Jenna she just came back from the back of the tent her face was pink looked like that she had been crying

"I thought… nothing?" Said Beetle happy that she's ok

Jenna nodded "Beetle you only slept for 30 minutes."

"Really? Anyhow, did you cook this?"

Jenna sat down "Yes, but they're not so good 'cause this is my first time but we had to eat something."

Beetle also sat down "Let me try them." He ate the egg it tasted very bad but he didn't want to break Jenna's heart "Awesome, when we got back home cook more."

Jenna laughed it was her first real laugh since the Christmas party "Oh you don't have to pretend, Beetle. I know it tastes horrible…only if I brought my chocolate charm."

Beetle also laughed suddenly a though came to his mind "Wait a mo." He stood up and took some leaves and fruits and mixed them with his egg now it tasted good "Eat it, Sep told me he used to do this when he was in the young army."

The name -Sep- made Jenna so sad that she stopped laughing "It's good, how are we going to save Sep?" She said eating

Beetle calculated for a moment "I calculated that if we walk to the Ice tower it will be 3 days, but we can't fight alone we need some stuff?"

Jenna stopped eating "What kind of stuff?"

"A wand of courage, Key stone and a ring of love." Said Beetle blushing when he said the last one

"It's only 3 things we'll find it I know we will." Said Jenna sounding more confidence than she felt

"How?"

"Think, we are in a dark forest. What better place to find a wand of courage?"

Beetle thought for one minute "Maybe Marcia can help."

"But we're miles away from home." Said Jenna

"We can call her." Said Beetle taking out a device. He tried but there was no response except a beep sound "Uh oh, she's not answering."

"Then we'll do it ourselves." Said Jenna standing up, going back to tent

Beetle watched her wanted to tell her how he feels and then it kind of bursted out "I love you."

Jenna looked back surprised "What?"

Beetle tried to make up for it "What I meant to say was… I love you, trees."

"Oh, so you forgot to finish your sentence?" Said Jenna blushing without a reason

Beetle also blushed "Yeah your right. My bad." He did a nervous laugh

Jenna went inside a little confused and suspicious . Beetle wanted to kill himself "Stupid, Stupid Beetle. Don't let that happen again." He whispered to himself then went inside after Jenna

_**Well that's it for now, don't forget to r&r… bye until chapter 8**_


	8. NEWS

_**Chapter 8:**_

Linda was sitting on a chair in front of Septimus.

"I have to make her tell me her plan" Septimus thought " So Linda, what made you be on a solo mission like this and be separated from the witch coven?" He said

"I don't have to answer you." Said Linda, but then she resumed "But this won't hurt anyone. I wanted all the glory and I always were separate from the other witches the others were just too blind to see."

"What do you mean by glory?"

"I mean the glory to finally capture that queen, she escaped twice from the witch coven but not anymore I shall make the entire glory mine."

Septimus was almost afraid to ask "And you'll do when you finally got her?"

"I'll make her work for me and teach everything she needs to know to become evil and if she refuses I have to kill her." Said Linda with a cruel laugh

"Then what? Just kill her? How amusing, you could have killed her when she was sleep. You are just not strong enough for this." Said Septimus trying to look cruel as Linda, just incase

Linda didn't like his word she got up and slapped him hard at his face "SHUT UP, WHO SAID I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH, I'M JUST NOT STUPID TO GO WHERE THOUSANDS OF GAURDS ARE." She shouted but then she realized that Septimus was just trying to make her angry so she smiled "You think you're so smart? I can't be on a solo mission I have to have someone with **Darke** powers. Let me introduce Merrin Meredith."

Merrin appeared as if they were in a theatre coming forward. His thumb, Septimus noticed, was back

Septimus gasped "Merrin."

"Yes, that's my name. Don't worry you'll be saying that to your grave." Said Merrin

That was the last straw, Septimus shouted "YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE, YOU TRICKED JENNA, MARCIA AND BEETLE TO TRUST YOU. YOU EVEN DARED TO SHOW YOUR FACE AT THE BALL AND DANCE WITH JENNA. WHAT KIND OF CREATURE ARE YOU?"

Merrin turned around and said "The one that you'll be sorry you've met."

Jenna was showing Beetle the forest's map that she had found

"This is the scariest part of the forest no one dares to go there."

"And that's why it's perfect place to find a wand of courage." Said Beetle, he looked at the map more carefully "Hey, there's a swamp there."

"Dad used to read me stories about that swamp, according to that the swamp is the actual reason for no one getting inside that part of the forest."

"How?" Beetle looked confused

"People see thing in that swamp that will take them inside the swamp and then … well you know." Said Jenna with a shiver

"Then we must trust our brain not our eyes."

Just then Jenna remembered something "Hey, Beetle can we **Call** Spit Fyre? After all I'm his navigator."

"No, we both are not magykal so we can't manage a **call**."

"But you managed to put up the safety spells and also teleport us here." Said Jenna

"The safety spells were something that Sep had thought me before and in case you hadn't noticed they are becoming weak and as about the teleporting spell, Marcia had transferred me just enough magyk to do that only enough for that." Said Beetle

"Very well then we'll go there now." Said Jenna and then she stood up

Beetle also stood up "It's nearly dark I feel better we have more chance of survival in swamp in day not night."

Jenna looked at the sky "Then let's make some fire."

"I'll go and find some fire woods." Said Beetle

"Wait, Beetle, I'll come with you."

"I think it's better you stay here, it's dangerous out there."

"I don't want you to go alone and I also don't want to be alone myself." Said Jenna

"Ok." Said Beetle happily and they both went to find woods

When they got back Jenna was not in a good mode and that was 'cause of a newspaper that she had found near the woods it was about her , Beetle , Septimus and Marcia she didn't show her anger to Beetle, who didn't know about the newspaper. They were sitting next to the fire and eating some wild fruits that they had found that Beetle saw Jenna was griping her shoulders and was very quiet

"You ok?" He asked

Jenna looked up "Yeah why shouldn't I?"

Beetle pointed at Jenna arm "You're griping your hand and not saying a word."

Just then Jenna noticed her arm and opened her hand "Sorry, just a bit angry."

"Why?"

"This is why." Jenna got up a little and took out the newspaper that she was sitting on eat and began to read:

"_**Castle's latest news**_

_**There was a report to our journalists by the person who doesn't wish to be mentioned that  
>that earlier today the 2ueen and the Chief Hermetic Scribe had ran away from the castle.<br>Several questions were asked from the EOW (Extra Ordinary Wizard) who rudely told the  
>reporters to go away. But after a few attempts to look into her room one of our reporters got<br>lucky and had a small look around her house and we were told that the EOA's (Extra Ordinary Apprentice's) room and bed hadn't been used and also there were no sight of Septimus Heap  
>around the rooms or the castle. Earlier this evening the EOW was taken to the castle's dungeons<br>for questions and we have received no news from the EOW. But could the disappearances of  
>the 2ueen, Chief Hermetic Scribe and EOA be connected? Anyone with any kind of information about this report to the castle for a grand prize." <strong>_

Beetle looked shocked "How? How could they think like that and take Marcia to the dungeons?"

Jenna got up and the words she had kept for hours came out of her mouth "They don't think like that, I'm sure of it. They just want to make a really good story so they can take some money and with some chance persuade people to letting them rule the castle. They want to make us look bad so they can carry on their plans, if we look bad and get back people will just hate us." Then she looked away from Beetle "And it will all be my fault."

"It will not be your fault but they're attempt made our to- do- list more. We need a good plan."

"First we free Sep then go back to the castle and tell everybody that that news was fake."

Beetle also got up and went over and looked at Jenna "We'll go to the swamp first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"When the sun rises?"

"Yes, did you pack everything?"

Jenna picked up the bag and said "Yes."

"Good then how about you get some rest?" Said Beetle

"Beetle, you must sleep too."

"Ok."

"Beetle?"

"Yes?" Said Beetle

"I don't want to sleep. Since last time I don't know what happened to me but I'm almost afraid of sleeping every time I close my eyes I see Sep in pain." Said Jenna with a little shiver

Beetle sat down and said "Then sleep here, it might help 'because every time you see nightmares about Sep I'll wake you up."

"Ok, thanks." Said Jenna with a smile then sat down "What do you think might happen? After we found Sep I mean."

Beetle knew what was going to happen but he didn't want to tell Jenna so he said "I don't know but I know that it won't be bad."

Jenna hadn't been sleep for a long time so she snored and said "I sure hope so, good night." Then her head fell on Beetle's shoulder. Beetle looked at her and whispered "Good night." And looked at the sky but also felt sleepy and his head fell on Jenna's head and they both slept peacefully

**Well, that's it for now. I know I promised you that I will upload 3 days ago but 'cause of internet connections problems it took this long and again I hope you're liking the story and please tell me what do you think might happen next**_**  
><strong>_


	9. The wand of courage

_**This chapter took a lot of time to write, you know why? Because our teachers were bugging me (Only me) with tons of school work…being first in class isn't always good anyhow let's start chapter 9:**_

With the sunrise Jenna woke up. She got shocked with where she was sleeping she couldn't remember how she ended up sleeping next to Beetle, since nothing was back of them Jenna found herself lying next to Beetle with her head on his chest. She got up just when she was wearing her boots Beetle mumbled some word like "Don't hurt her…" then he opened his eyes and said "Where am I?"

Jenna stood up "Just give it a sec and it will all come to you."

"Right. I remember now. The sun is up we better get ready." Said Beetle and sat up

"I'm ready. Let's eat something and get going we already lost two days."

Beetle wore his boots "We've been here for two days? Well I'm ready." He thought that it has been two days that he's best friend was missing and he was actually living with Jenna. He shacked his head to get rid of those thoughts he knew that he shouldn't think of Jenna more than a friend.

Jenna saw Beetle shaking his head so she asked "What are you doing?" and gave Beetle some fruits

"Nothing, just getting rid of bad thoughts."

"About Sep?"

"Yeah, yeah. About Sep." Said Beetle and ate the fruits fast and got up "You ready?"

Jenna shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be." She got up and picked up her bag

"Then I'll reverse the safe charms you take the tent."

Jenna nodded and went to the tent's side and gathered the stuff. Beetle sighted with dismay it was hard to leave such a peaceful place and go in some swamp with no clue what's in there. He took off the safety charms and turned back and saw Jenna ready "Can we teleport?" Asked Jenna

"Dunno… I think we can't teleport in the swamp but we can go next to it."

"Good, we don't have much time." She went forward and took hold of Beetle's hand. Her hand Beetle noticed was very cold "Jenna, do you feel cold?"

"It's a little cold out here, that's all."

Beetle grabbed her hand and began the spell "_Teleport us to the darkest part of the forest  
>Teleport us safe without a sound."<em>

They appeared near a bridge. Jenna looked around "I don't see any marsh."

"Maybe we have to cross the bridge."

Beetle and Jenna looked down it was so high Jenna shivered "It's pretty high."

"At least it has a bottom the other bridge next to house of foryx was bottomless, remember?"

"Yeah, I'll go first." Said Jenna wanted to go but Beetle stopped her "What's wrong?"

"I think someone is watching us." Said Beetle looking around carefully, Jenna also looked "Well I don't see anyth…." Said Jenna just then she just saw 5 men with knifes coming forward. Beetle looked around for anywhere to escape but there was nowhere to go except the bridge. Jenna took his hand and shouted "BEETLE RUN." And pulled him to the bridge 'cause she had come to the same decision. They both ran but this time Beetle was faster, he looked back to see why Jenna wasn't running as fast as she could and then he saw it, her boots, they were high heels so it made her slow "JENNA HURRY" He shouted back. Jenna didn't use her energy to answer him, but she increased her speed and ran so fast that now Beetle had to run faster so he could catch up.

"Don't let them be…yarrr… catch them." Said the biggest man as Jenna thought he was as big as a house

Other men answered "Yes boss."

Just then Jenna reached the bridge but she stopped, she couldn't go any further. Beetle reached her "Jenna…run." He said breathless, Jenna was also breathless "I… I can't…go…run…save yourself."  
>Beetle looked back and saw then men were so close that one more step they could grab them so he pulled Jenna "Sure you can… Just think about things that'll give you energy and run." He said as he knew these words were to long for that situation Jenna nodded and again started running so did Beetle. Beetle went on the bridge first, the bridge was shaking so much that he couldn't look back, he took all his courage and ran.<p>

Jenna saw Beetle running so she also ran but just in the middle of the bridge the wood that she was standing on broke and her feet got stuck inside she saw Beetle reached the end of the bridge and she also saw that the men were getting closer she tried to pull her foot out but she couldn't so she screamed "Beetle… help" Beetle looked back and saw Jenna he forgot everything and just ran to her. Beetle had no energy left the only thought that gave him strength to go on was "No, Jenna you won't die. Not now that I'm with you." He reached Jenna and helped her to pull her leg out but just then one of the men reached her and took hold of her

"Boss I got the girl." He shouted back

Beetle fought with him "Oh no you didn't you freak." They both forgot that the bridge was old and they could fall. The man wanted to let go of Jenna, just then he saw her crown and found out who he captured so he fought more. Jenna was in the worst situation, at least Beetle was standing on something she was in the air "BEETLE, GO… LEAVE ME"

"I'LL NEVER…LEAVE YOU" Gasped Beetle. One of ropes that was holding the bridge got cut and the three of them lost balance the man fell down. Jenna and Beetle were also falling but quickly Jenna got hold of the rope with one of her hands and the other one holding Beetle's. They heard the men boss voice "We gotta go… the kids don't worth dying." And they all went

Jenna saw them leave. One problem was over and for the next problem, Jenna heard Beetle's voice "It won't hold us both."

"It will." Jenna looked up hopeless but then she saw a big rock "Beetle, can you reach that rock?"

Beetle looked at it but it was fading and he knew the reason in the brawl the man had cut his stomach and it was bleeding, he didn't have much time "I guess, but..."

"Good, grab hold of it and don't let go until I say so." Said Jenna. Beetle swung himself to the rock and got hold of it.

Jenna knew that this idea could kill her but she was out of option. She putted her feet on the wall next to the rock and freed her hand and got hold of the other rock fast "Take my waist." She said to Beetle

Beetle without any strength got her waist. Now Jenna could climb up, her speed was slow because of Beetle's weight. She climbed up and reached the top, she got up and pulled Beetle up then sat "We did it Beetle."

Beetle lay down getting hold of his stomach. Jenna saw him so she went over and saw the blood "Beetle" She gasped. Jenna toke Beetle's hand and saw that his shirt had become red of blood; quickly she took off his shirt. Beetle's eyes were half open only seeing Jenna's tears.

Jenna was crying and thinking at the same time the only thing she had which was useful was her ribbon she got it off, good thing it was long, she used it as bandage and rolled it over his stomach. Still crying suddenly Beetle's stomach stopped Bleeding, he opened his eyes "Jenna, you…" But Jenna stopped him "Shhh…save your energy." She said crying and laughing at the same time, "Beetle's going to be alive" She thought happily

Beetle looked at Jenna then he looked at the bridge it was glowing "Jenna, the bridge."

Jenna looked back, she saw it too. The bridge was glowing "Wait a minute." She said while getting up and went to the bridge. The broken bridge turned to gold and came in Jenna's hand "The wand of courage." She ran to Beetle who was watching all these with surprise "We did it, we got the first piece."

Beetle laughed "Jenna, you got the wand and saved my life."

Jenna sat beside him and laughed "Hey, you saved my life first and we got the wand 'cause of your bravery."

"Then 1 down, 2 to go." Beetle laughed but his stomach pained "Ouch"

Jenna looked at him nervously "You okay?"

"Yeah, just don't have to laugh for a while."

Jenna looked down "Wait so I'll put safety charms then you can sleep peacefully." She got up and putted up every safe charm. Then lay beside Beetle and looked at the stars "Thanks." Suddenly she said

"For what?"

"You could have go when I was in trouble but you didn't. You saved me, Beetle."

"I did it 'cause you are my best friend." Said Beetle

Jenna looked at the stars "Beetle, I never talked to you about this, 'cause I thought it would become a serious talk but considering what happened today and how close we both came to death I want to tell you this. The time that you were in the Hermetic Chamber and after you woke up do you remember that I went after I found out you were ok?"

Beetle couldn't believe that Jenna was talking about this so he just said "Yes."

"Well I felt wrong to hang around when I knew that you were ok and I had to know were other's in the palace ok too or no then with this decision I went but after few hours I felt so bad for leaving you. Will you forgive me?"

Beetle turned his head and looked at Jenna "Of course I forgive you, Jen." Said Beetle wondered how brave he became to call Jenna, Jen.

When Jenna heard what Beetle called her got a little surprised and turned his head and her eyes met his "Thanks, I feel so tired."

"Me too, good night."

"Good night" Said Jenna and they both slept

Linda and Merrin were watching them and so was Septimus with dismay. He should have known that Beetle would go with Jenna, now they were both in danger.

"Well, I underestimated that girl, it won't happen again." Said Linda watching Beetle and Jenna sleeping

Merrin looked up at Linda "Wanna make their trip a complete disaster? I can do that."

He went in the Centre of the chamber and began chanting

"_Make the life dreadful for those who I hate  
>Make it dreadful for Jenna Heap and O, Beetle Beetle<br>Make their way full of danger and make them feel fear and pain."_

Septimus watched everything with sadness and started wishing good luck for Jenna and Beetle, they would need it.

_**Another chapter is over, I know this one was longer than other chapters but it's the story so please tell me what you think of it. Its midnight and I feel sleepy, good night.**_


	10. Goes on and on

_**Chapter 10:**_

It was noon Beetle woke up with a hunger. He sat painfully – he still wasn't well – and woke up Jenna. With the first call Jenna woke up

"Beetle, is everything fine?" Said Jenna looking a little uneasy

"Yup."

Jenna also sat "It's noon we better hurry."

Beetle felt embarrassed for saying "Can we eat something first?"

"Oh, Sorry Beetle. I'll go and find something." Said Jenna she had forgotten what stage Beetle was in. She looked around all she found was grapes. "Here nothing better out here." She gave them to Beetle.

"Aren't you eating?"

"No, thank. I'm full you better eat them all. You lost to much blood." Said Jenna "Speaking of which how you feel? Better?" She resumed

Beetle nodded.

"Let me have a look." Said Jenna came forward and unwrapped the ribbon. There was a big livid scar on Beetle's waist "It's gotten worse. I suppose it's because there were no medicine to put on."

Beetle couldn't talk, when Jenna accidently touched the scar it pained so much that he closed his eyes.

"Sorry." Said Jenna and went back, she immediately searched her bag

Beetle now could talk "What are you looking for?"

"Clothes." Said Jenna and took out the only cloth left. It was an old jacket "Well, you have to wear your old shirt but wear this jacket so if anyone sees us they wouldn't ask why your shirt is red."

Beetle took the jacket it was double his size so he changed the subject "What is the next item?"

"The key stone. I don't know anywhere to find it."

Beetle thought for a moment "I'd say we should go somewhere magykal with lots of stones then with some luck we might find the key."

Jenna wasn't so sure about that "We better just give up on finding these items and go to the ice tower immediately and hello! From first of our journey were we actually lucky or had any luck?"

"We found the first object." Said Beetle slowly

"But still we don't have much time to find Sep and –"

"Let's just try this once if failed I promise you that I'll give up and go anywhere that you say."

Jenna nodded "So where's this _stony _place?"

"You see ice tower was a kingdom long time ago but because of the cold weather people left there and then the earth got warmer and melted all the ices except the ice tower and ground around it about 2 kilometers… anyway … the parts that were melted turned to stones so I think it's the perfect place to go and look for the key stone." Finished Beetle hope that convinced Jenna

"And that's why the name is the _key stone_."

"What?"

"No one ever found it because no one needed the key stone but we need and it's a key to find Sep that is found it the stones." Said Jenna rapidly

Beetle never thought about it but if it convinced Jenna that was enough "Yeah then let's go, oh and this time we are travelling on feet the magyk is finished." Said Beetle who wished that he wasn't injured now he couldn't walk properly.

Jenna thought the same thing "It's ok, you just rely your weight on me that way you can also walk."

Before Beetle had even time to disagree Jenna packed everything while she was wearing her boots she took of her boots heels.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't want to get stock in the woods again and risk your life." Said Jenna, she stood up and helped Beetle up. Beetle putted his hand around Jenna's shoulder for his balance he felt bad for letting Jenna carry his weight too, he wanted to object but when his pain started his mouth got shot.

Jenna was actually glad that she was carrying Beetle she could see the pain in his eyes. His scar was on his waist but with every move it would hurt now that Jenna was carrying him it was less.

"How long is the way?" Asked Jenna breathless

It was hard for Beetle to think in that situation but because of Jenna he did "5 kilometers by this speed … it will be until night."

"Perfect couldn't be any better." Said Jenna trying hard to be positive.

They walked until it was sunset. Jenna who hadn't eaten anything and was carrying Beetle was about to faint, Beetle could see this from her face. Many times he had insisted that Jenna would rest but she refused but this time she was looking so bad that Beetle couldn't be quite any longer

"Jen, you have to rest. You don't have any energy left."

"No, we … must ke … keep going … no … matter what." She said breathless partly agree with Beetle but the thought of Septimus kept her going.

Beetle never knew that Jenna was this stubborn, the only thing that came to his mind that would make Jenna to stop was for him to be as stubborn as her, so he took off his arm from Jenna's shoulder and sat down. Jenna stopped and looked back worried

"Why you stopped? Are you having pain?"

"Yes, I… can't go on any further. Please let's rest now, it's night and we've been walking since noon." He lied, since lying was the best option to his opinion

Jenna sat down "Ok, we'll rest, but we don't have anything to eat." She said who was really going to faint she hadn't eat anything for hours "Sorry Beetle. Guess we have to sleep like this."

Before Beetle even had time to feel guilt for his lie and answer her she had took off the tent. She waved him and went inside to sleep and left Beetle alone to sleep with his guilt.

In the morning Jenna went out and woke Beetle up to ask him for the time. Beetle woke up and took out the time piece it was hard to read

"It's… It's… 11 am"

"11? Come on Beetle get up, we only have 2 hours left." She screamed

"How do you know that we have two hours left?"

"I was waked up by a message that said if we aren't in the Ice tower within 2 hours they will kill Sep." Said Jenna and ran to pack everything "Ready?"

"Yeah" Said Beetle

Jenna went forward with her bag in her hand, she wasn't talking to save her energy. Beetle noticed that she was shaking while walking and wasn't going on normal speed

"Are…are you ok?" Asked Beetle carefully for Jenna had became very sensitive lately

"Yeah"

They walked for an hour now they could see top of the Ice tower which meant that they were close to the stony place near Ice tower. Jenna's tears was falling on her cheeks quietly and slowly, her best friend was injured, her brother was kidnapped and she hadn't ate anything within a day she was about to tell Beetle to stop so they can find something to eat then she saw it. A black figure was coming forward, a tiger or was it lion but it also looked like other wild animals too

Jenna screamed "Beetle"

Beetle had seen it also he took Jenna's hand and they began to run

_Merrin and Linda were watching this with happiness and Septimus with horror. He had to think of something…_

They ran as fast as they could but that thing was getting closer. Beetle got caught by it and the first thing that Jenna saw from the black figure was a wolf so she shouted and tried to get its attention but it had Beetle and wasn't looking at her so she

"Ahoooooooooo….Ahoooooooooo" Jenna screamed and threw a stone at it. The thing left Beetle and ran to Jenna. Jenna ran as fast as she could followed by darkness which was followed by Beetle.

They were near somewhere very high and if they weren't careful they would fall. Just then the thing jumped on Jenna and she slipped from the edge

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh…."Jenna screamed

"JENNAAAAAAAAAAA…..JENNAAAAAAAA….." Beetle shouted but Jenna was gone or….

_**Another chapter is over and I really hope that you liked it. I maybe won't be able to update soon but I'll update as soon as possible**_


	11. Town

_**Sorry for my late update anyhow here's chapter 11:**_

Jenna fell into glen with the **thing** still sticking to her. She used all her power to push it away and it turned into black mist. Jenna looked down she saw water –sea- she knew it was end of everything because there were a lot of rocks and trees down there, in her heart she said goodbye to everyone –even Marcia – suddenly she crashed to something sharp, pain filled her body and then darkness

Beetle watched Jenna and the **thing **disappear with a great horror. He wanted to jump also but he thought that will not help Jenna. Luckily Jenna had left her bag on the ground. Beetle ran to it and searched it until he found an expandable rope. He knot the rope around the cliff near to the edge and threw the rope down. As he began to go down horrible thoughts about Jenna ran to him but he stopped thinking about them. He reached the water which he knew wasn't so deep and is where Jenna might be. He swam into the water and called Jenna until he reached a place filled with rocks and trees, a little further he saw a figure in the water.

"Jenna!" He gasped and swam faster toward her. Jenna lay unconscious and filled with blood next to a rock. Beetle grabbed her and swam to surface, he lay her on the sands and cleaned the blood with his sleeves just then he saw that she wasn't breathing. He placed his hand on her ribcage and pushed gently but firmly, a lot of water came out from her mouth but she still wasn't breathing. Beetle went pale what would happen if she died then a though came to his mind. He placed his lips on hers and began to breathe in her with all his strength. Much to Beetle's amazement Jenna opened her eyes weakly.

"Jenna, you're ok." Said Beetle with a big smile.

The first thing Jenna saw was a fade, wet figure of Beetle "Beetle …. I think I …ouch" Jenna closed her eyes from pain. Just then Beetle saw that Jenna was injured. Her jeans were thorn and her leg was bleeding badly

"What should I do?"

"Just… put…som…something…on…it…from my…my bag."

Beetle toke her wet bag there wasn't so much left, only sharp stuff. He took a knife and ripped his jacket to pieces then he rolled it around Jenna's very thin legs.

Beetle sighted, he hated to see Jenna in that state, so weak and thin, it just didn't match her "Looks like you can't walk for a while."

"No, I must. We have to save Sep, remember?"

"We can't even save ourselves. How do you suppose we get to the Ice tower?" Said Beetle rather sharply

Jenna looked around for a moment "There's a stick! I'll just hold on to it and walk. I'm sure that we'll reach Ice tower in no time."

Beetle shrugged but got up and gave Jenna the stick. With Beetle's help Jenna stood up and relied her weight on the stick. They walked for about 1 meter until Jenna fell. Beetle knew that Jenna was far too stubborn to accept his offer so without any word Beetle lifted Jenna with his both hands

"Beetle, put me down." Said Jenna then her voice into her best princess voice "_now_."

"No way, you're too weak and don't worry about weight, you're light as a feather."

Septimus watched everything reluctantly, there was something troubling him "If you wanted Jenna to come here, then why you are making her way harder?"

"Because I don't want that boy- what was his name?

"Beetle." Supplied Merrin

Yes, Beetle to come with her." Said Linda

"But Jen…I mean Jenna was about to die." Said Septimus

Linda was tired of him turned back and went but Merrin stayed "No worries, if she dies it's better but I think your other friend didn't came to this mission 'cause of you."

"What are you saying? Beetle is my best friend of course he came 'cause of me."

"Or his love?" Merrin grimaced. He went and left Septimus alone with vague feelings.

Beetle walked, taking Jenna with him –who stopped objecting- until they saw a flash of light.

Jenna narrowed her eyes "What is that?"

"A town." Gasped Beetle "Let's go there and ask for help."

"But Beetle I'd rather not, look at us. Your shirt is wet and red of blood and so is my cloths. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?" Said Jenna

"They are lots of thugs around here so don't worry. I can see a buffet there maybe they have some cloths and foods but Jen take off your crown and stay close to me, it's not a very pleasant place for a girl."

Jenna nodded and toke of her crown and Beetle putted the crown in the bag. As they reached the first shop Jenna convinced Beetle to put her down.

They walked to the buffet (Which was named Duckling Chuckling) arms in arms. Suddenly Jenna saw fireworks and cheers "Beetle I think it's new year."

"Yeah, happy New Year Jen."

"Happy new year, Beetle" Just as Jenna said this the door of the buffet opened and a man came out laughing who stopped when he saw Jenna and Beetle's ragged cloths "Who are you? Your names."

"Jane Crawford and David Battleson ." Said Jenna, who quickly mad up some names, thinking it's best to keep their identities hidden. Beetle shot a surprised glance at her.

The man who appeared to be the head of the café looked at them weirdly "Well your coming in or nay?"

"Yes of course."

As Jenna and Beetle walked into the café they regretted their choice. It was worse than Ghotyk Grotto, They were thugs all around them and as they walked in they all looked at they're torn cloths with open mouths. Beetle noticed them and turned at the café's head "Umm sir, do you have some cloths that you can lend us?"

"Money only."

"Ok, we'll pay. Do you have?"

The man nodded and they followed him until they reached a door that led to a small room.

The man cleaned his throat and showed a box to them "We often have plays here those cloths are for ancient stories but they are better than your current ones." He said and glanced at Beetle

Beetle gave him some money and he left. They opened the box, the cloths design was so old for example all the women cloths sleeves were until the end of the skirts.

Jenna took the dress that was better than the other ones "They're ancient, but what he said was true at least they are not torn. So where we can change?"

Beetle also took out some cloths "There's a curtain there maybe we can change behind it. You first." He pulled the curtain and Jenna went behind it with a feeling as if she was doing something wrong.

She came out and looked at the cloths with dismay. Beetle smiled "Suits you." Jenna also smiled and pushed Beetle to the curtain "Your turn." Beetle changed into a guard and came out. They both went out of the room and sat on a table and Beetle ordered two hot coffees . They both looked around. Eventually Beetle spoke "When you fell I was so scared." He said a little awkwardly "Please don't risk your life again."

Jenna looked down, her hair covered her face. For a second Beetle thought that she was crying but when she looked at his eyes they were no tears in her eyes just some weird blaze - if any expert saw it he would immediately say that it was love- "I'll risk my life for my best friend hundred times as I know he does the same for me."

Beetle looked at her. It might be the right time to tell her "There is something I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"It's….

_**To be continued….**_

_**That's it for now. Hope you liked it and I have to tell that I didn't have time to work on this chapter so please accept my apologies for the mistakes.**_


	12. Syren& The deal

_**As I began this fanfic I hated writing now I love and can't stop my hands, Oh almost forgot, I'll have to go a few sentence back and here's chapter 12:**_

Beetle looked at her. It might be the right time to tell her "There is something I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"It's about the time we came back from the isles of Syren. Well I thought that even though that Syren was gone her powers couldn't have, they must have converted to a woman and that time on the isles there were only three women. Lucy, Syrah and you." Said Beetle almost afraid of Jenna's reaction but when she said nothing he continued "The power had to convert to someone strong. Syrah was so weak at that moment, Lucy is strong but her attitude brings the power down and that leaves you because you are strong and brave and that's why now you have all the Syren's power." Beetle looked at Jenna's shocked eyes; he could see horror in them

Jenna didn't speak for few minutes "How long you knew this?"

"About a week or two, after we came back I searched everywhere for information and well…I found out" Said Beetle. He waited for Jenna to speak but she didn't "Oh, Jen please say something, _please say something_."

Jenna spoke but not because of Beetle but because she had to make sure "Does this mean that I'm evil?"

Beetle shook his head and only that was enough to make Jenna calm "We both read stories about Syren and we both know what powers Syren has. A woman who's voice enchants everyone."

"Not everyone only men" Beetle corrected

"But that Syren had enchanted Syrah."

"That's correct but that was part of Syren herself not her power. Her power is to only enchant men to do whatever she wishes."

Jenna looked around and saw eyes staring at them "Beetle, why are they staring at us?"

"Dunno,maybe …" Beetle's words were cut by a man who looked horrible. He came to their table and looked at Jenna "What's your name?"

"Jenn…I mean Jane"

"Okay Jane wanna dance?"

Jenna shook her head "No thank you."

The man took Jenna's arm and lifted her from the chair, he took his head next to hers "You look perfect."

Jenna struggled in his hands "Let me go…"

But the man just laughed and took her face closer to his that suddenly Beetle was there "LET HER GO, NOW" The man laughed when he saw his new opponent "And who are you? Her boyfriend? What you gonna do?" And to make Beetle angry he hugged Jenna who's feet was high up from the ground and was struggling.

Beetle jumped on his head kicking and beating him with all his energy. Others were standing around them "Fight, fight, fight…"

With Beetle's kick, Jenna fell down and saw them both fighting as if they wanted to kill each other. Jenna tried to stop Beetle back but Beetle didn't stop.

"_I have to do something"_, Though Jenna suddenly she remembered something. She gathered all of her strength to unlock her Syren powers then she focused on Beetle and the man to stop fighting, she sang a little but nothing happened. Her tears began to fall, she closed her eyes and wished that they would all just sleep and leave Beetle. Suddenly she felt something coming up inside her, like another spirit and she sang until she wished for it to stop. It was painful and then nothing.

As Jenna sang, everyone except Beetle fell sleep. Beetle looked at Jenna and he saw a blue light around her at once he knew that she was using her Syren powers to save him. As Beetle went forward suddenly Jenna stopped singing and fainted. Beetle caught her just in time and Jenna lay peacefully on his hands. Beetle was afraid that the thugs would wake up so he shook Jenna but Jenna didn't react. Beetle lifted her and went out of the café, looking for a place to hide but everywhere was closed and the people who came across him looked at him badly just 'cause he was holding an unconscious girl and they said words like these "Shame on you. What have you done to her?" or "Go away you freak." But Beetle didn't even look at them. He ran across the streets looking for a shelter suddenly an old woman came across him and looked at him "Do you need any help my dear?"

Beetle was quick to answer "Yes, please."

"Follow me, I'll take to my house." The old woman said and went, Beetle followed worried about Jenna.

They reached a beautiful house. The only bad fact about it was that it was near a graveyard but Beetle didn't care, he just followed the old woman into the house.

"Put her on the sofa near the fire and wait until I come back." Instructed the old woman to Beetle and went. Beetle did as she said. When he putted Jenna on the sofa he finally got the chance to look at her. She was so pale that for one second he thought that she was dead, He sat beside her and hold her hands hoping for respond. The old woman came back with few blankets, a towel and a bowl of water. She told Beetle to out of the room but Beetle refused as he didn't trust anyone anymore and the woman said nothing more.

Beetle looked at her closely just in case she does something to Jenna and helped her too. They were busy making every part of Jenna's body wet with the towel that suddenly Jenna who was still unconscious said "Be-etl-e."

Beetle looked at her but she continued to sleep.

"Are you her Fiancé or boyfriend?" Asked the old lady

Beetle shook his head "No" Who wished that his answer would be yes.

"I see. Then what is your relationship with her?"

"Just friends." Said Beetle and suddenly wanted to change the subject "What's your name?"

"Petunia Oliver." She answered

"Miss Oliver, when will my _friend _wake up?"

"Call me Petunia and if you really want her to wakeup you have to wait only one minute."

Beetle waited one minute –which seemed one hour – and watched as Petunia leaned near Jenna and spoke some words that Beetle couldn't understand. After the minute Jenna began to move and opened her eyes "What happened?" Said Jenna and sat full conscious on the sofa.

Beetle Sat beside her and looked at her "Jen, are you okay?"

"I guess- but what happened and where are we?" Jenna looked around but the only familiar thing in there was Beetle and he wasn't so familiar anymore with all the scars on his face, it looked as if he became older.

Beetle flung his harms around Jenna "You made them sleep and the fainted, I was so scared and… well that's for before now we are safe in this house."

"Who's she?"

"Madam Petunia Oliver. She helped us." Said Beetle half whisper

"Thank you." Jenna said to Petunia gratefully

"No need to thank me. I know that you seek your friend and the some items and that you two are the most important persons in the Castle. If you accept my deal I'll help you."

Jenna didn't quite have good feelings about the way she spoke about a deal "What deal?"

"You, the Chief Hermetic Scribe must stay in this house with me forever and you…" Petunia turned to Jenna "You must marry my son."

"NO." Jenna and Beetle both shouted together

Beetle stood up "We were going to save Sep without you and we don't need your help. Thanks for your patience but we must go." He took Jenna's hand and went to the door but it was stock

Petunia smiled calmly "Nutty boy. All parts of this house is in my command and only if you accept my deal I'll let you out."

Jenna glanced a shot at Beetle's angry face and toke a deep breath "I accept."

"Accept what? You have to say the exact deal."

"I accept to marry your son in return for your help."

Petunia smiled at Jenna "You are wiser but until your friend doesn't accept I won't help you."

Jenna looked at Beetle, his is empty of any emotion "I accept to stay with you but if you help me." Said Beetle with a voice colder than ice

"Wait I'll have to bring something. Sit and enjoy fire." Said Petunia and went out of the room

The room went quite. Jenna looked at Beetle who looked anywhere but her. She putted her hand on his "Beetle, I…"

"Stop it." Beetle snapped and shook of Jenna's hand

Jenna was shocked by the way Beetle reacted "Beetle, what is the matter with you?"

"Sorry _your majesty_ for my unpleasant actions but I'm not happy to spend my entire life with an old woman while my ex-best friend is marrying someone she doesn't even know."

Jenna went quite. She just understood why Beetle was so angry but even though she knew the reasons his words were ripping her from inside.

Petunia came inside with a paper in her hand "Now I'll tell you how to save your friend and don't you worry dear boy after you saved your friend you have to come back."

"Oh, come on. Speak we're not ruining our lives for your stupid words. Just tell us what to do." Said Jenna who wasn't her self

Petunia's smile faded "Okay." She opened the book and started to tell Beetle and Jenna a riddle that they couldn't understand.

_**That's it for now. I just hope that my story isn't getting boring.**_


	13. The ring of love

_**Chapter 13:**_

Petunia began to read the prophesy:

"_**Your adventure goes on with a mystery  
>Three items you seek that leads you to truth<br>First one found in a place where a friendship is proved  
>Second one found in a place where your loved ones lie<br>The third and last item is found where you discover a secret  
>But know that your journey is not done 'till you tell it straight<strong>__  
><em>_**You'll be home when you're not home"**_

Petunia's head fell. Suddenly the door fell open, Jenna and Beetle went out without a word. As they reached out Jenna turned to Beetle

"Well we found the first item as Petunia said "_**First one found in a place where a friendship is proved" **_you proved your friendship with not leaving me. Now as for the second one, she said "_**Second one found in a place where your loved ones lie"**_ we have to…" Jenna stopped thinking about the meaning

Beetle who still was acting cold finished her "We have to go somewhere that the persons we love and are dead. For me it's my father and I think yours should be the queen."

"That's right. We're next to a graveyard where all the Castle dead people are buried." Said Jenna and without waiting for answer went inside the graveyard, Beetle followed her rather reluctantly, he wasn't quite sure that he was ready for this. The graveyard was dark that they could hardly see the names on the graves. Beetle was going left that Jenna called him

"Hey, Beetle…see this."

Beetle turned to her "Is it my father?"

Jenna shook her head and pulled Beetle "Se-pti-m-us-heap. Septimus Heap." Beetle read. Jenna looked at the date "It goes back to 14 years ago when they thought that Sep is dead. Wonder who's in this grave?"

Beetle stood up irritated "I'll go and look for my father and your mother, ok?" and he went

Jenna watched him go and sighted this new Beetle was annoying. She crouched again and saw another grave : _Queen's daughter (not named)_  
>She saw the date it was exactly the same as the grave next to it. She thought that she should have been in this grave and shivered. She saw Beetle leaning on one grave and went toward him, when she was there she saw why.<p>

_Brian Beetle_

Beetle's tears fell on his face, he tried to stop them but then he thought what was the use, so he let his tears fall. Jenna putted her arm around him "I'm sorry."

Beetle came to his senses and looked at Jenna's face. Her eyes were also full of tear "I found your mother's …also. Come." Beetle stood up and took Jenna two rows back and then Jenna saw her birth mother's grave. It was next to all the other queens' graves. Jenna wiped her tears, her mothers' moldering remains lying under snow and stone not knowing how close her daughter is to her. Beetle put his arms around her and Jenna put hers around his waist with her head on his shoulder they both walked out of graveyard and stepped into the empty streets.

After few minutes the silence was broken by Jenna's scream. She removed her hand from Beetle's waist and began to shake it "Argh…Ouch…Ouch…Beetle help…argh"

As Beetle went to see what has happened Jenna's feet left the ground and she was going up to the sky with one of her hands as if someone was pulling her from up but her screams stopped and gave their place to surprise. Jenna's hand began to glow and she fell on the snow about 3 meters away from Beetle. Beetle ran to her and looked at her hand, there was still light but only on her wrist. When Beetle touched it the light gave its place to a beautiful bracelet.

"I guess it's the Ring of love." Beetle gasped "Are you okay?"

Jenna nodded; her face was pale as a ghost from the pain that just ended. Beetle helped her up, they both saw a small flash of sunrise, without a word from any of them, they continued their way.

* * *

><p>Septimus took advantage of Merrin and Linda's absence and opened his hand. He ran to the stairs but a ray of light stopped him, Linda's seeing ball.<p>

He walked to it and lifted it "Jenna Heap and O Beetle Beetle." He said clearly to the ball. A scene of Jenna and Beetle was shown to him that horror filled him "No." He gasped and ran to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few minutes before Septimus used the seeing ball:<em>**

Jenna looked around her uneasy "Why it's so quiet?"

"It's 6. Maybe they wake up from 7." Said Beetle after he looked at his timepiece with and indifferent voice.

They both walked into another street without knowing their mistake. A loud noise came then the street was filled with guards running to them. Beetle took Jenna's hand and ran to an empty bin to hid behind it. Quickly he took off Jenna's crown which she had put on in Petunia's house and took out two cloaks from Jenna's bag. He threw the cloak around Jenna to hid her face then he did the same for himself "They have orders to capture you, me and Sep. I saw the announcement on the other street." He whispered. Jenna gave him a dirk from her bag.

Beetle ran out and saw himself and Jenna surrounded. Jenna hit one of the guards on head. He fainted and that broke the circle. Each guard had two swords, Jenna took them and threw one at Beetle. They both were fighting separately. The guards surrounded Jenna with their armors so she could not hit them. Jenna fell on the ground and Beetle saw it

"STOP. I AM THE CHIEF HERMETIC SCRIBE." Then much to Jenna's horror he took off his cloak "O BEETLE BEETLE."

The guard left Jenna on ground and ran to Beetle

_Run Jenna, save yourself._Beetle mouthed to Jenna

Jenna couldn't, she stood up and took the sword from the ground "IF IT'S THE PRICE YOU SEEK TAKE ME INSTEAD FOR I'M..." Jenna took off her cloak and wore her crown on her moving hair "I'M QUEEN JENNA. YOUR QUEEN."

The next thing Jenna felt and heard was a hard object on her head and Beetle's scream then nothing.

**_Before anything I apologize for my very late update, I promise that it won't happen again and I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to bring Septimus more in the story and to be honest I don't know how this story will end._**


	14. Ice tower

_**Chapter** 14:  
><em>

Septimus thought that it's to late to save Jenna and Beetle. He heard Linda and Merrin's angry voices so he hid in a room of the tower. It was the strangest room ever. Flash of light came from everywhere and just in the middle of the room was a huge mirror. Septimus went forward feeling that the only thing he wanted was to touch the mirror but he stopped. It was like an invisible wall was stopping him from getting to close. With another sound from Linda he came to his senses

"I know he's here...FIND HIM...FIND HIM." Linda shouted at merrin who was almost afraid to move an inch. Septimus knew not a moment later that they would find him. He ran quietly to the top of the tower and he saw it.

* * *

><p>"Jenna...Jenna. Wake up."<p>

Jenna heard Beetle's voice and for a moment she though that it all might be just a dream and they're still in the palace but when she opened her eyes all her thoughts faded. She was on his legs. She sat up and looked around. It was the dirtiest place that she had ever seen. The rats on the floor where obviously no message rats.

"Where are we, now?" She asked Beetle with a slow tone

"Prison."

"You mean we got back to the palace? All that trouble for nothing?" She almost shouted

"Shhhh... No we got closer to the Ice tower. When they hit you, they took you and me without a problem. If only we could find a way out...he's guarding us." Beetle tried to calm her down but it wasn't and easy task 'cause she was far to uneasy to listen to anyone.

Jenna tried to remember what had happened in the buffet. She closed her eyes and focused hard on the guard letting them go. Again she bagan to sang, this time her voice was more beautiful and somehow dangerous that even Beetle was about to get enchanted. The guard became like an slave and gave Jenna the keys. Jenna finished

"You ran out of it. For now of course but well done." He said with a friendly voice.

_To friendly._ Jenna thought. They went out the prison and found themselves in a big maze. They heard guards from behind them.

"You go left and I'll go right." Jenna told Beetle but Beetle intrupted "No we'll go together." Jenna didn't even have time to nod. Beetle took her hand and they both ran and soon found themselves in a dead end. They turned to another way. While running Jenna's long skirt went under her feet and she fell from the front on the grass. The guard reached her, Beetle hit the guard and helped her up. They both ran and ran until they reached a lake that was half frozen. Without any doubt Jenna jumped in the lake and so did Beetle. The water was deep but Jenna was a good swimmer, she swam to the Ice and after 5 minutes she reached it. She turned to see where is Beetle and much to Jenna's horror and amazement the frozen water fall melt and began to work. The waterfall was near Beetle so it fell on him and Beetle disappeared.

"BEETLE." Jenna jumped again into water and swam hardly toward Beetle. There was no sign of him so Jenna went under her water taking her breath then she saw Beetle and swam to him but as she reached him and took his hands a stone hit her mouth and air went out. She was swimming as fast as she could

_Need air, now_ Jenna thought. First her mouth came out of water she breathed hardly. She and Beetle swam to the Ice and lay on it both shivering from the cold.

"Thanks." Said Beetle

Jenna stood up "Anytime shall we get going?"

Beetle nodded. They both walked for about 2 kilometers saying nothing.

"Jen, look." Said Beetle and pointed at a tower

Jenna narrowed her eyes to see a big white tower filled with eyes "The Ice Tower." She gasped "We did it."

Beetle suggested that they would walk faster so their cloths would get dry and Jenna accepted.

They reached the tower that Jenna looked up and shouted "NO, SEP." And she and Beetle ran

**_Another chapter is over hope that you enjoyed it and sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters and thanks for all the reviews promise to update soon._**


	15. Truth unfolded

**Chapter 15:**

Jenna and Beetle ran inside the Ice tower for they saw Septimus in danger. Soon they reached a corridor with two stairs one was going left and the other right.

"We have to get to Sep as soon as possible." Said Beetle "You go right and I'll go left and we meet up here."

Jenna nodded "But Beetle please be careful."

Beetle hugged Jenna, maybe it would be the last time he would see her "You too." Jenna caressed Beetle's face for a second but then came her senses and nod.

She ran up the stairs and Beetle touched his face then went to the other side with a sigh. The stair seemed to be never ending but Jenna kept on going up until she reached the same room that Septimus went to, eventually she saw the mirror. She went forward to the mirror and forgot everything about Septimus, Beetle or anything else. She also felt that invisible wall with her left hand but when she put both of her hands up, the one with the Ring of love went through but she went back herself, feeling a lock on the mirror and then she remembered everything.

Jenna went out of the room and again ran up the stairs until she reached another corridor with two side stairs. She wished that Beetle was there so he could help her but now she was alone, she chose the left stairs and ran up avoiding tempting rooms to explore that she heard Septimus's voice and ran faster but without a noise holding her skirt in her hands. She saw Beetle hiding behind the wall leading to Septimus, he turned and saw Jenna

_Wait for the right moment. Don't go in now._Beetle mouthed to Jenna but Jenna shook her head and before Beetle could stop her she opened the door and step in and so did Beetle. Linda who had heard some footsteps turned and saw Jenna and Beetle standing right in front of her

"Well, finally the queen joined. Now we can call this a party." She said with one of her loud horrible laughter.

Septimus looked at them and couldn't understand that why it took so long for him to recognize them. He took advantage of Linda's distraction and went away from the top of the tower

"Sep, look out." Jenna shouted seeing Merrin coming to Septimus from back. Septimus turned and pushed him down from the top and much to his amazement he didn't hear any sound from down that would show Merrin was dead so he looked down and didn't see any sign of him, apparently he disappeared but he could worry about that later

"Say goodbye your majesty" Said Linda with a gun in her hand pointed at Jenna. She shot but Jenna avoided it with a jump and ran to Septimus. Linda's gunshot hit the wall and it fell down on Linda, Septimus and Jenna ran away from it to Beetle they all three ran away until they felt safe

"It's over. Thanks." Said Septimus breathless. He hugged Jenna and Beetle sure that Linda was finished but Beetle suggested that they go and check. They went up to the top of the tower and saw the ruined room

"Well looks like she's g-" Jenna's words were cut by an strong firing that hit her to the wall. She felt her waistline bones broke

"Foolish girl. Did you really think I would go down this easily? It's time that you join your filthy mother in the oblivion."

Jenna opened her eyes and stood up hardly just then a loud bang came from Linda's gun and it was about to hit Jenna that Beetle pushed Jenna away and instead it hit him.

"BEETLEEE." Jenna screamed and leaned next to him

Linda smirked "Oops, my bad. Looks like the Manuscriptorium has to get a new Chief Hermetic Scribe." She did an spell and froze Septimus and made rain and lightning come from the sky.

Jenna didn't hear and see any of them, she was just crying and holding Beetle

"Jenna-" Whispered Beetle "Bye." Then the light faded from Beetle's eyes

Jenna screamed loudly "BEETLE! NOOOOOOOOO." Suddenly she stood up in front of laughing Linda not caring about pain, rain, lightning or even her life

"YOU! HIDEOUS CREATURE, DESTROYING EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD JUST FOR FUN AND NOW I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU."

Linda didn't even stop laughing for she was the one with all the power not Jenna but she was wrong. Jenna ran to Sep using a trick that she never thought she could use. She put her hands on Septimus's shoulders and focused on his power and took a lot of them. The battle was not well for Jenna, she wasn't good with magyk.

"Struggle all you want. You can't win." Said Linda calmly then resumed "Poor little Beetle died without a chance to tell or know everything."

"What?"

"Oh looks like her highness doesn't know as well, let me spell it out for you. It was me who tempted Merrin to join me by giving him, his thumb back. The night that you danced with him you didn't even notice, he put a bad luck spell on you that could only be done by touching that person's body. I told you a riddle that was true but had no effect on-"

Jenna gasped "You didn't. Petunia did."

Linda changed her form and Petunia appeared before Jenna's eyes then she changed back "I was Petunia and last I knew by that deal you and your friend would be sad from each other and that put a little distance between you two."

"YOU WITCH."

"Oh and one more." "

Jenna asked with anger "What?"

"You killed him." Linda laughed

"I DIDN'T." Jenna screamed

Linda continued to laugh "Yes you did. When you touched his face all the bad luck spell transfered to him. Without that he might have lived"

Jenna screamed so loud that even Linda stopped laughing. Jenna closed her eyes and opened them, Linda saw fire in them. Jenna's anger, Septimus's magyk and Syren's power got mixed and created a big fire ball around her then she went up in the sky and then she threw at Linda. Linda screamed and then turned into Ice statue. Septimus froze spell got broken just in time to catch Jenna who fell down.

Jenna went next to Beetle and put his head on her legs and hers on his chest and cried, realizing how much she loves him.

"Jen, he's gone." Said Septimus who was also crying.

Jenna just continued to cry.

**_Another chapter is over. Hope you enjoyed it I'll update within 3 days._**


	16. End is a new beginning

_**Sorry for my late update. I was really busy but chapter 16 is here:**_

Jenna had been crying for more than an hour.

"He…he's gone wi…without knowi…knowing how… much I…care about him." Said Jenna while crying

Septimus was also crying that he found a way "Jen is this true?"

"What?"

"That you care about Beetle, is it true?" Asked Septimus impatiently

Jenna just nodded and Septimus took her hand and then placed it on Beetle's heart

"What are you doing?" Said Jenna trying to release her hand

Septimus didn't answer just began to chant, he's green eyes flashing

"_The truth is unfolded  
>Let it win so the lie will lose<br>Make the key to open the mirror of truth"_

Something began to glow under Jenna's hand but she was too depressed to be curious. The glow stopped and Septimus let go of Jenna's hand, there was a key under her hand that felt like stone

"The Key stone." Jenna gasped

Septimus took the key "The what? This key will unlock the mirror of truth and we can ask it to heal Beetle. The problem is I can't touch the mirror to unlock it or summon it."

Jenna took her hand away from Beetle for a minute to give Septimus the Wand of courage from her bag and the Ring of love from her hand. Septimus took them with amazement but didn't ask anything. He placed the three items near each other and the Mirror of truth appeared in front of them

"Heal O Beetle Beetle." Said Septimus after unlocking the mirror. A woman appeared with white hair and white dress

"You must give up something and trade it for his health." She said

"Okay, what?" Septimus asked her but she didn't even look at him but she looked at Jenna

"You must give up your powers for exchange of his health."

Jenna was dumbfounded "But I don't have magyk." She said desperately

"You must give up your Syren powers." The woman said with a same tone

Septimus shot a surprised glance at Jenna "You have Syren powers?"

Jenna didn't answer him "Okay I'll trade my Syren powers for my friend's health." She said

All of the sudden a white thing like spirit and a loud scream went out from Jenna's mouth to the mirror and at the same time Beetle's body went up glowing so much that Jenna and Septimus closed their eyes. A loud crack came and the light went out. Jenna and Septimus opened their eyes to see the broken mirror and Beetle who was standing up

"Hey what happened? Where's M…" Beetle's words were cut by Jenna who jumped and hugged him, they both fell and then Septimus hugged him, Beetle was confused

"Guys what's going on?"

Jenna and Septimus helped him up and explained everything. But when Septimus opened his mouth to tell Beetle of how Jenna felt after he died, Jenna changed the subject

"What do you think happened to Merrin?"

Septimus shrugged "Who cares as long as his gone. You guys wanna go back home?" He asked them cheerfully but Jenna and Beetle didn't smile "What? Don't tell me that you want to stay here."

"Stuff happened while we were gone that you don't know about." Said Beetle and then Jenna explained all that happened. When she reached the part that Marcia was prisoned, Septimus became mad and insisted that they would go back and didn't let Beetle nor Jenna to disagree and teleported to the palace. They found themselves in the Throne room

"Well done Sep. You brought us to a locked place." Said Beetle irritated

"Don't worry we can go out from the window." Said Jenna and pointed at the huge window at the end of the room and ran to it but it was locked "Sep, can you melt the lock?"

Septimus nodded and melted the window's lock then they opened the window which wasn't an easy task for window was closed for years. The air came in and Septimus shook his head "It's more than 50 feet high."

Jenna and Beetle didn't see the window's height as something dangerous after all the things that they had climbed "Come on. It's nothing. We'll go out from here and free Marcia." Said Jenna with one foot out of window

Septimus looked uneasy "We'll just climb that tree and get to the ground faster than you think." Said Beetle to him calmly and followed Jenna who was now climbing down the tree. Septimus sighed and followed them not daring to look down. They reached the ground soon "Where are the dungeons?" Asked Septimus happy to have his both feet on the ground.

Jenna shrugged "I don't know. Can you navigate it?"

"I would if I had any power left."

"What do you mean?" Asked Beetle confused

"Jenna took a lot of my magyk to defeat Linda." Said Septimus. Beetle looked confused but didn't ask anything for he knew that later they would explain.

"Take it back. I don't like it. It doesn't seem right with me." Said Jenna. Septimus nodded and went toward her, he did the same as Jenna did but it was harder to take the power from Jenna. When he took the power, Jenna was about fall that Beetle got hold of her with his hand around her shoulders "Start then." He said to Septimus

Septimus smiled at them and closed his eyes to concentrate and find Marcia's location. After few minutes he opened them "I found her, follow me." He said and went inside the castle quietly followed by Jenna and Beetle.

They went down from the stairs until they reached the dungeons. Jenna was amused for she thought that she knew all parts of the palace. They looked inside every prison until they found Marcia weak on something that was called bed.

She looked up with the sound of their footsteps "What? How—" She started but Septimus didn't let her finish "Later. We have to get you out." As much as he tired, he couldn't open the door "I can't."

"I don't have any power left." Said Marcia sadly. Septimus gave her the dragon ring as he had done 4 years ago. It was like suddenly Marcia had become 10 years younger. She opened the door in few seconds and came out. She wanted to give Septimus his ring back but Septimus shook his head "Keep it, for now."

Jenna smiled "Good to see you again, Marcia." She said

"Jenna, is this really you? And Beetle?" Asked Marcia who didn't recognized them at first.

"Yes." Said Beetle and got to the point "Merrin is loose in the castle again. We have to stop him."

Marcia nodded and turned to Septimus "Septimus, find him." She said to him. It took few minutes until Septimus answered her "Found him. He's in the library."

"What's he doing there?" Asked Jenna, thinking there are no books in the library that would catch Merrin's eyes.

"Probably looking for more dark spells." Beetle answered her. Marcia went up the stairs and Septimus, Jenna and Beetle followed her. They ran to the library and saw Merrin who was throwing each book on the ground carelessly after using it.

"Merrin." Said Marcia loudly and Merrin turned at them surprised. Marcia stepped in "No more. You left me with no choice but to banish you." She said and began to chant "I, Marcia Overstrand…"

Septimus took Beetle and Jenna back remembering Alter and froze Merrin at the same time. Jenna and Beetle were shocked. Marcia's voice was getting louder "…You'll see no more sky, the sun. By the power of Magyk, to the Darke halls, I you, _**Banish**_." Finished Marcia and saw that there's no more sign of Merrin. It was sunrise "I'll erase everyone in the castle who has slightest knowledge of these events." She said

"I'll help." Said Septimus and went toward Marcia.

"I don't want to forget." Said Beetle

Marcia looked at him "Of course. Me, you, Jenna and Septimus won't forget it. You three will just lose the scars and find yourself lying on your bed, sleep." She said and began to chant with Septimus.

Jenna felt her eyes closing. She tried to keep them open but they closed and then, nothing.

* * *

><p>Jenna opened her eyes and found herself on her bed with a note in her hand.<p>

"_Thought you like to see how you have changed  
>and didn't remove your scars. If you wanted to<br>lose them just rip this paper and throw it in the bin._

_Marcia"_

Jenna jumped out of bed to the mirror and got surprised. There was no more the old Jenna who had a childish face. She saw her hair wry, her face grown up full of scars and her body thinner. She liked to keep the scars feeling its part of her but remembered others and wondered how she would explain the scars. Jenna ripped the note and threw it in the bin but felt nothing, she turned to the mirror and saw her face without scar still gown up and much to her delight, her hair was turned to normal. She went toward her closet to change that she saw her ripped cloths that she was wearing for weeks and smiled.

* * *

><p>That night, Jenna was invited to the Wizard tower for a feast that no one other than 4 persons knew the reason. She wore a coat on her light blue knee length dress. She reached the Wizard tower same time as Septimus came out.<p>

"Jen, how nice of you to come. You look amazing." Said Septimus with a smile

Jenna also smiled "Thanks Sep that's really nice of you." She said

"I'm sure Beetle will like your dress, don't worry." Said Septimus mockingly while taking Jenna's coat.

"I'm not worried. Why you mentioned Beetle?"

"No reason." Septimus grinned

They went in and Jenna found herself in a crowded place "Umm…Sep, do you anywhere that's quiet?" She asked him

Septimus knew that Jenna didn't want to be in crowded places just yet and was just polite to come "I'll take you to the garden. It's empty now." He said and showed Jenna the way. While going Septimus spotted Beetle "Beetle…Beetle, over here." He called him and waved his hand.

Beetle came toward them. He was wearing a suit, his hair was good for once and all his scars were gone too but he also looked different

"Hi guys." Said Beetle happily

Septimus saw Beetle who was looking at Jenna "Oh, I should go. Marcia will kill me." He said

"Wait, aren't you going to show me the garden?"

"Beetle knows the way." Said Septimus and left

Beetle led Jenna to the garden which was lit by candles for the feast.

"Thank you, Beetle." Said Jenna happy to be away from the crowd and sat.

Beetle sat beside her "Hey why the long face?" He asked

"Nothing changed. We risked out lives, been away from home for weeks and nothing changed." Jenna bursted

"Of course something changed. We saved Sep, destroyed Linda and banished Merrin. Made grade deal of difference." Said Beetle

Jenna shook her head "Could have been done without all that trouble." She said

Beetle stood up "We learned a lot of things. I don't think it was for nothing." He said and brought his hand forward "Now your highness, would you like to dance?" He smiled.

Jenna smiled too and took his hand. They danced as if there was music and became slower after few minutes. Just looking at each other "Jen, you're the sweetest person I've met." Whispered Beetle to Jenna with passion. He closed the distance between them and kissed her full on lip with a lot of passion with his hand around her waist. Jenna answered him with enthusiastic. Beetle felt nothing but Jenna and her sweet smell. The fell apart after about 5 or 10 minutes and looked at each other.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Beetle asked Jenna with surprise of what he'd done.

Jenna laughed quietly "I can never be mad at you. I love you." She kissed him firmly on lip and stepped back. They turned to go that they saw Septimus.

"We—" Beetle started but Septimus stopped him with his hand

"It's okay. I knew you two love each other and I'm happy for you." Said Septimus with a smile not knowing that Marcia, Sarah and Silas were standing behind him

"Well Jenna, now that this happened. We can consider you did your job." Said Marcia with a fade smile

Jenna was confused "What Job?"

"Having a fiancé before 15. I have to confess I never thought that you two would end up together but congratulations."

Jenna nodded and felt Beetle taking her hand. Marcia, Sarah and Silas went out and Jenna heard Sarah telling Silas "Wait until I tell everyone who my daughter is dating."

Septimus, Jenna and Beetle laughed "Well, glad it's over." Said Septimus

"No, I think we just got started. You know, we never can have an easy life." Said Jenna and Beetle laughed

"Why you're laughing?" She asked

Beetle went to the door with her "If we had an easy life you were in your room now instead of here."

Jenna laughed too "Bad boy." She said. Septimus turned to go and Beetle followed him after he kissed Jenna one more time.

They all went inside the tower, happy and not caring about problems anymore.

_**This story is finally done. I'm not good at the ending line so forgive me if it's a little lame. I won't update my other story for a while 'cause of 2**__**nd**__** term exams. Thanks for being with me until the end and I want to give my special thank to "Fluffy-Fennec-Fox" for her great support. Bye**_


End file.
